


I'm Sayori Yoshida

by Dramadog15



Series: DDLC Files [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ddlc
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Poetry, References to Depression, help me, i'm still here, super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramadog15/pseuds/Dramadog15
Summary: Sayori comes home from school after a stressful day of school. She tries to relax and forget about the stressors in her life; But with her around, it's not that easy...SSBsb3ZlIHlvdS4NCi1TYXlvcmk=





	I'm Sayori Yoshida

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3! I wish I was a better and more efficient writer, but here's something anyway! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, don't go easy on me! I hope you all enjoy! Also feel free to leave suggestions for future works!

"Goodbye!" I shouted as my best friend, who also is my neighbor, walked into his house. 

The day was over, and I was ready to relax since today had been stressful. A combination of math classes, language arts, and literature club work always stresses me out. I glanced one more time at my friend's house before turning and walking towards my grey, desolate house. I unlocked the front gate to enter my front yard. I remember running and playing with my friend in this yard when we were younger, when times were easier.

I walked down the broken gravel pathway to the front door, where a rug reading "Yoshida's Residence" laid. I opened my front door, which lead to the kitchen. I kicked off my shoes, trying to remember what homework I had tonight; Now I know why my friend keeps pushing me to get a planner, since without one, I get stuck in the situation where I just simply can't remember what work I have tonight! Thankfully, my friend takes most of the same classes, and my first period is a study hall, so I can probably just get it all done during study hall.

The only assignment I remembered was to write a poem for the literature club, which I was content with, since it would give me something to do for the night. I quickly rushed upstairs to my room, almost slipping on the stairs a few times, then I opened my drawer, fishing out a pen and paper. I plopped my body in my computer chair and began to write... nothing. 

"What should I write about?" I thought. "Maybe I could ask him?" My mind reasonably concluded.

I used my computer chair to roll over to my school bag, which had been lazily thrown into the corner, where I began to fish through my bag. I found quite a few books, some pencils, my previous poem, some candy wrappers. When all looked hopeless, I found it.

My phone!

I went to my messages and began to text him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayori Y. - Hey, u getting writer's block? I don't know what to write about.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't respond. This was unusual since he usually responded to me very quickly. I was looking around my room, looking for inspiration, when a notification came up on my phone. I looked at the notification, thinking it was him, but instead, it was this...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monika S. - Hey Sayori, just wanted to check up on you, you know, with him ignoring you and all.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shiver vibrated my whole body. I almost drop the phone, but thankfully, I manage to send a reply to this strange message.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayori Y. - Wait, how do you know that I'm trying to get ahold of him?

Monika S. - I just do Sayori. I wouldn't worry about him, or the poem right now, you just seem stressed out.

Sayori Y. - Monika... you're weirding me out, is everything ok?

Sayori Y. - Monika, please answer me.

Sayori Y. - Monika????  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now she isn't answering me? Maybe I just need to take a nice, relaxing bath. I leave my phone at the desk, get my PJ's, then begin to trek towards the bathroom. I start the hot water, and as the hot water flows into the tub, I begin to strip off my uniform. I put my foot into the hot tub, where a sense of relaxation courses through my entire body, down to the muscle. I fully put my whole body into the tub, where I lay my head back as I smell the coconut shampoo that I had placed in the water. The bubbles tickle my skin as I begin to forget about all the stresses from today.  
For a while, I can forget about Natsuki and Yuri fighting; For a while, I can forget about my depression; For a while, I can forget about Monika and the literature club.

For a while, I can forget about him.

Time seems to fly as my body is placed into a deeper trance and the hot water covers my body like a new blanket out of the dryer. I haven't felt like this for so long, ever since life caught up with me, ever since I began feeling indifference to those around me. For once in a long time.

I feel at peace.

The trance is shattered though, when a rough material begins to scrape at my leg. I use my hand to quickly feel what the object is. It feels brittle and rough, like a.....

Rope.

The coconut smell also begins to fade, where in its place, is the smell of fresh blood, like it had just exited its host body. I begin to feel droopy as the water begins to dawn a crimson red color. I look down at my wrists as my vision begins to get hazy, only to see blotches of red. My weak body starts to sink into the tub. I try to fight back, but as the rope claws at my legs, before grabbing me and pulling me under. More and more blood continues to pour out of my wounds, I'm hopeless. I start to hear a distanced scream, then, more clearly, the voice of a man. It sort of sounds like my friend, but the voice though, is filled with regret, sort of like whoever this was just discovered their friend dead via hanging.

"What the hell?!" uttered the voice in pure shock.

As the water, mostly blood now, began to pour down my throat, filling my lungs, I saw a figure above the surface of the bloodied water. It looked like my friend, but then it began to morph, first into Natsuki, then Yuri, then Monika.

Monika looked down at me with one thing in her jade eyes.

Contempt

I could feel my lungs burst open, and as blood came out of every opening in my body, Monika reached into the tub.

She's.....

I woke up in a bed of sweat, in my dark bedroom. I quickly glanced over to my bright alarm clock.

11:37 PM.

I jumped out of my bed, still covered in sweat. towards my desk. There was a great pile of papers, some labeled as math homework, others labeled as language arts homework, then, there was one lone paper that caught my eye.

A poem. 

I look at the header on the top, and my heart skips a beat when I read the header.

Bottles, By Sayori.

I had finished my homework and the poem, and I couldn't even remember doing that. I pushed the pile onto the floor, searching for my phone to give me answers. When I located my phone, I quickly grabbed it and started looking through my message history.

I had never messaged my friend or Monika.

My brain was in tatters over this. Was this all just some elaborate nightmare? But that wouldn't explain me not remembering doing my homework and poem. I walked over to where the pile had fell after it had been pushed off my desk. I bent down to pick up a math assignment.

It wasn't even in my handwriting.

I dropped the paper. I collapsed to my knees, then completely fell onto the floor. I began to crawl into a secluded corner, where I hugged my knees tightly. 

I started sobbing violently. I felt like a mental patient, seeing the visions of insanity in broad daylight.

No wonder they all hate me.

I'm Sayori Yoshida, and I'm just a failure, to the club, to my parents,

To him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this wasn't super long XD Sorry about that.  
> -Dramadog15


End file.
